Heretofore, as a recording medium disk, an audio compact disk has been known, for example. To record data in such compact disk or to reproduce the data from the disk, there has been proposed an apparatus such that a plurality of disks are arranged in an overlapping state with their surfaces to be recorded opposed and a disk among the disks is taken out by an arm-like carrier to transfer it in a desired position for reproduction as shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 78304/1981 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 195363/1982). The conventional recording and reproducing apparatus of this kind has a problem that it is necessary to set each disk in the apparatus at every time of recording and reproducing, hence it takes much time of replacement of the disks when a plurality of disks are continuously driven.